


Brazen

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Brazen

**Title:** Brazen  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Adultery  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, silliness  
 **A/N:** My beta says I cheated a bit here, but hey, that makes it fit with the prompt, right? ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Brazen

~

Harry glared out the window. “She cheated!” he said, outraged.

“You couldn’t watch her all the time,” Ron said, shrugging.

Harry chewed his lip. “Can you believe she did that?” he cried. “What’ll Hermione think? We were supposed to watch her.”

He sighed when Ron hugged him. “She’ll understand,” he said.

Harry groaned as yet another of Crookshanks’ kittens gamboled across the lawn. “What are we going to do with ten kittens?” He glared at the brazen tomcat that was smirking at them from the top of the fence.

Ron chuckled. “I guess everyone we know will get a kitten.”

~


End file.
